Skylar Collins' Story - From an Angel to a Human
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: Skylar thought she was just like any ordinary person that is until she met Samuel Smith and learned the truth about her parents and herself. Now she works for the BAU and the case they are working on is related to her secret. Can she help her team without revealing her secret or will she tell them and face the consequences?


**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Alexander Collins, Elena Samuels-Collins, Tyler Russell, Emma Russell, Nathan Russell, William Jones, Samuel Smith, Nicole Johnson, Alison Johnson, Luke Bennett and Jake Wilson.**

**All mistakes my own.**

Long ago in a dimension far away live a man and his beautiful wife. For many years they worked to protect the dimension for it was filled with magic. The man's name was Alexander Collins was a full-blood human while his wife Elena Samuels-Collins was actually an angel. Alex knew that their children would have angel blood and would grow up and have magical powers. One day Elena announced that she was pregnant Alex was so excited that the idea of his child becoming an angel slipped his mind. Months passed until the day arrived when Elena gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who had black hair and big green eyes. From the moment Elena set eyes on her she knew in that instance that her daughter would be an angel. Alex was happy that he had a daughter who had her mother's face they called her 'Skylar'. But unfortunately an evil man heard about Skylar's birth and knew that she was the daughter of an angel which meant she would be an angel too. This man called William Jones planned to kidnap Skylar and raise her as his daughter and use her against her parents and the council of magic. But that didn't happen instead Skylar's parents died protecting her she was found by a young man called Tyler Russell he wrapped her in his coat and rushed home to his parents he told them that he found her all alone in the woods crying. Tyler's mother Emma talked with her husband Nathan and agreed to adopt Skylar and give her a loving family and a home.

10 years went by and during that time Skylar grew into a beautiful young girl her hair was black and long that it went pass her shoulders her eyes were green like the colour of emeralds. A week after her 10th birthday she met a man called Samuel Smith he asked Skylar if she had noticed anything strange about her. Skylar is confused until Samuel demonstrates and is floating in the sir with no support at all. He explains that he is an angel and that she is one too. He hands her a necklace with three small crystals one red, one green and one blue he explains that the green one represents her the red her dad and the blue her mum. Skylar guesses he means Nathan and Emma but Samuel tells her that Nathan and Emma are not her biological parents and that her biological parents are Alex and Elena Collins and that they died protecting her. Skylar is given Samuel's phone number if she wished to ask him any questions and she goes home. She tells Tyler about Samuel and Tyler reveals that he is an angel himself and that the night he found her he noticed the connection between them and knew that she was an angel.

10 years later and this is where the story begins. Skylar or 'Sky' is now 20 years old and is living in Quantico, Virginia and is a Supervisory Special Agent for the FBI's Behavioural Analyst Unit. Her team is her family: Aaron Hotchner known as 'Hotch' is the team leader and is Sky's adoptive dad, David Rossi is a mixture between a grandfather and a uncle, Derek Morgan is a brother, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau 'JJ' and Penelope Garcia are sisters but Spencer Reid is a different story. When Skylar joined the BAU and first met Spencer she started having feelings for him and soon realised she was in love with him. She knew it was wrong for her an angel to be in love with a human but she didn't care. After telling Spencer about her feelings for him the two started dating.

One day a case came in and the team was investigating the deaths of five teens both male and female. Upon seeing the bodies Sky realising that they were angels and that someone was killing angels and that meant it was the work of a dark angel. A dark angel is an angel brought up in the ways of dark evil magic while an angel like Sky was brought up in the ways of good white magic. Upon realising this Sky calls Tyler and asks him to check the backgrounds of the five teens and see if they did anything that could explain why they were killed. Morgan is a bit annoyed by the phone calls and in front of the team in their conference room he demands that Sky explained what the hell was going on with her.

Sky realises that she has to tell them the truth and she does. The team is shocked and Sky in a state of fear rushes out the room Spencer runs after her ignoring Morgan's calls for him to come back. Spencer follows Sky and finds her and comforts her. Sky explains that her feelings for him are still the same and he tells her that his feelings remain the same for her. They return to the BAU and Sky explains in depth about everything about her being an angel, her parents deaths, how the five teens were angels and about the dark angel. The team take in this information but Morgan is still having trouble adjusting to the news of Sky being an angel.

In the dimension a friend of Tyler's called Luke Bennett finds out Sky has told the team about her secret and sets off to take her away. But he never gets there Tyler and his other friends Jake Wilson, Alison and her sister and Tyler's girlfriend Nicole 'Nikki' stop him and agree that Sky had no choice but to tell the team otherwise more angels would die. Tyler and Nikki are the only ones who know about Sky's relationship with Spencer and both agree that she deserves a chance at happiness in her life.

Eventually the case was solved and the dark angel was found and taken away. But as the team returned to the BAU Tyler was there. He talked with Sky and suddenly Luke stormed in and grabbed Sky's arms and the two disappeared. Tyler explained to the team that he was trying to warn Sky about Luke and didn't expect him to suddenly appear and take Sky. Tyler called Nikki and told her what happened and she agreed that she and the others would look for Sky while Tyler would stay with the team.

Luke took Sky to the council and told them of her actions one of the council members was Samuel Smith. Samuel told Luke that if the team promised to keep Sky's secret then she was not to be punished but then Luke revealed that Sky was in love with a human. The council looked at Sky and arranged for the BAU team to be present when they would question her.

Tyler received a summon from Samuel ordering that the BAU team be brought to the dimension he asked the team to come with him. Once in the dimension the team were amazed by the beauty of watching angels flying around happily and free. The team were taken to a big room were Sky was waiting upon seeing them Sky rushed to them only to be held back. Spencer wanted to rush to her but was stopped by the guards. Hotch demanded to know what was happening Luke smiled wickedly at the team but grabbing Sky and pulled her away from the team but Sky fought back and got free. Luke made another grab for her but Sky willed her wings to let her fly and she took off and hovered over the team daring Luke to hurt them.

Samuel entered the room and demanded Luke leave after he was gone did Sky come down but kept her wings out. Without thinking Spencer reached out and touched one of her wings and felt that it was soft and warm Sky turned to face him and in his eyes she saw no fear but love and hope. Samuel watched the interaction and knew in that very moment Sky was in love. But before he could say or do anything Luke burst in and tried to attack Spencer Sky sensing this used her wings to throw him back. Two guards held Luke while the other members of the council entered the room.

They find out that the reason Sky revealed her secret was to keep her safe from the dark angel. They talk privately to Sky then each of the team and come to the conclusion that Sky was deeply in love with Spencer they asked the team to leave them for a few minutes. The team leaves not before hugging Sky and whispering words of encouragement. After the team is gone the council tell Sky that she has two choices she can keep her powers and stay in the dimension or give up her powers and live with Spencer in the human world. Sky thinks and tells the council that she wanted to stay with Spencer. The council talk for a moment then agree that Sky can stay with Spencer but she would lose her powers and possibly her wings no matter what though Sky wanted to be Spencer even if it meant the lose of her powers and her wings.

The council chanted a spell that took Sky's powers and her wings. After the spell was done Sky thanked the council and they left. The team was allowed back into the room and were on their way when they saw Luke run up behind Sky and stabbed her. Morgan in a fit of rage tackled Luke to the ground while Spencer rushed to Sky and tried to help her. Luke was taken away by the guards all the time he was yelling out curses at Sky. A young woman rushes into the room and tells the team to follow her. She leads them to a hospital room and Spencer places Sky on the bed and allowed the woman to do her work.

An hour passes and finally the team are allowed to see Sky upon seeing her Spencer hugs her tightly to his chest. Sky pulls away and kisses him. The team smiles happy for the two. After breaking the kiss Sky tells the team that she was no longer an angel that she was a human and that she was going home with them to the human world. The team were happy. That night as Sky was undressing Spencer noticed two white lines on her back in between her shoulder blades and she tells him that was where her wings where. Spencer hugs her and apologises for her losing her wings because of him but she tells him that if she could change time she would choose the same choice each time.


End file.
